Windstad Manor
is a homestead which can be built on land purchased in . Overview Windstad Manor sits on the lightly forested banks at the delta of the Karth and Hjaal Rivers, in the swampy marshes of northern Hjaalmarch. To the west is the imposing sight of the great arch of Skyrim's capital, Solitude. To the north are the icy waters of the Sea of Ghosts, and to the northeast, just a stone's throw away, is the ancient Nordic tomb of High Gate Ruins. Morthal, the Hold capital, lies a fair distance to the southwest. If the Lights Out! quest has been started, the shipwreck of the Icerunner will appear just a few yards away to the northeast. Features *It is unique from the other two building sites in that the fish hatchery is available. *There is an iron ore vein south of the carpenter's workbench and the front door of the Manor. *There is a clay deposit immediately southeast of the Manor's front steps and north east of the Log Pile. *There is a stone quarry with three pieces of quarried stone and a clay deposit north of the Manor, between the rocks and the water's edge, near the fish hatchery. *A small pod of horkers can be found near the fish hatchery. Purchase Upon completion of the quest Laid to Rest, this site can be bought from the steward of Hjaalmarch at Highmoon Hall in Morthal for 5,000 . Depending on the progress of the Civil War, the steward will be either Aslfur or Pactur. Characters The characters unique to Windstad Manor are: *Valdimar, Housecarl for Hjaalmarch. *Sonir, the bard who can be hired at Windstad Manor. *Engar, the carriage driver who can be hired at Windstad Manor. Gallery Windstad Manor - Front - 3 Wings.png|Front view of each wing type built. Library, Storage Room (not visible), and Greenhouse. Windstad Manor - Back - 3 Wings.png|Back view of each wing type built. Library (tower), Storage Room (patio), and Greenhouse. Household.png|View of Windstad Manor from the nearby marshes viewing the Enchanter's Tower extension. Trivia *Adopted children seem to dislike this home as they will sometimes say "This place is scary. There are monsters in the swamp, I just know it". *Trolls may spawn Northeast of the house in the swamp. Bugs * After a random encounter with bandits at your home the game may set the carriage driver's horse as an enemy causing your spouse , steward , follower , etc. to continually attack it if you attack it a bounty will be added ( fix by fast traveling away from the manor and stay away for about an in game day ) *A spouse (tested on Sylgja) may sometimes get stuck between furniture, such as the low display case and the default wooden chest inside the Entryway. This may be fixed by leaving and re-entering the house. *If the hawk egg on top of the Main Hall is not collected and something kills the hawk or moves the feathers (e.g. dragons) a Rock Warbler Egg may spawn in its place. * The Drafting Table may not display all of the plans that should be available, meaning it may be impossible to finish building the house. Fix it by taking something from the chest next to the Drafting table or put something in it. * After going to the drafting table and selecting Small House Layout, the quest arrow stays on the drafting table. Then when building the house at the workbench the house doesn't show up. * An Alchemy Lab in the Alchemy Laboratory may not work. * Moving from one workbench to another may cause the second workbench to display all possible items, including those which have already been furnished. This may lead players to inadvertently re-purchase items, which causes a loss of materials and has no impact on the furnishings of the house. This can be avoided by selecting each workbench twice (occasionally a third time is needed) upon every use. It is advised to load your last save or immediately remove all items from containers, weapons racks, and mannequins in the event that they are built twice, as it may cause some of your belongings in said containers to be erased. *Building this house doesn't change the number of houses owned on the player's game stats. *The Mannequins in the armory and main hall may duplicate unique armors. * Two dead Draugr may spawn by the stables. *A trophy in the Trophy Room (tested with a horker) may disappear, but the game acts as if the trophy is still there. *The armor mannequin in the upstairs Main Hall may move forward, away from its pedestal. * Items placed on tables may revert to their original drop point on the floor upon reentering the home. * If the armory is built and weapon racks added, at some later point a few of them may begin to malfunction. For example, when entering this room two of the four weapon racks along the right wall in the corner may allow the weapons they are currently displaying to be removed, but won't allow new or even the same weapons to be placed or replaced. This may also happen to any weapon racks in the entryway, not only in this homestead but in the other two as well. * Weapons on the Weapon Rack in the entry way may move weapons higher and higher until they eventually disappear completely. * The bard that lives in Winstad Manor, Sonir, may stay permanently in the house, no matter how many times you try to dismiss her. No currently known fix to this. **One possible workaround for PC may be to use the console command kill while she is targeted and using the command markfordelete on her corpse. This requires testing, as it is unknown if she is an essential character, though this status could be removed with the command setessential xx019630 * Sometimes when you built the expansion wings where the room is located on the ground floor and no additions are made to the second floor (Kitchen, Greenhouse and trophy room); the access doors from inside the Main Hall open to a wall making imposible to go inside the room. * Its possible that a child cannot be adopted to that house Appearances * es:Mansión Ventera Category:Skyrim: Hjaalmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses